


A Beautiful Mistake

by KaGAYamah, shaenanigans



Series: Polar Opposites [1]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bai Yutong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Childhood Friends, Gray Zhan Yao, M/M, Mating Bond, Mob Boss Bai Yutong, Omega Zhan Yao, Presumed Dead, Protective mates, Secret Relationship, Separations, Sleeping with the enemy, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaGAYamah/pseuds/KaGAYamah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenanigans/pseuds/shaenanigans
Summary: In which Zhan Yao made a terrible- no a great mistake.





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, me and Unnie basically discussed the plot for this fic about 1 month xD and thus we re-write this and became A/B/O... xD

"Professor Yao." A familiar voice accompanying a soft rap against his office door interrupts the renowned genius psychologist from grading his student papers. Zhan Yao looks up just in time to see his cousin Zhao Fu leaning against the door frame, waving bags of plastic - probably food - in his hands.

Without invitation, Zhao Fu steps inside grinning from ear to ear. The officer makes himself comfortable as he sits across him, placing the plastic bags atop the polished table. The psychologist sighs and shakes his head in defeat, already used to Zhao Fu’s steamroll like behavior. For a beta, he’s already obnoxiously overprotective as it is, he shudders to think how worse he's going to be if he'd been born an alpha.

"You should know better than to call me that in public.” Yao chastises mildly, gaze at the door.

Zhao waves him off, unconcerned. “Do you think I'm stupid enough to call you your birth name where foreign ears might hear? Of course I made sure the vicinity was clear. What do you take me for couz?” 

A lot of things of which Yao is sure Fu would not take kindly to. He really doesn't want to start a fight. 

He puts down his pen, leans back against his swivel chair and crosses his arms, sighs again. “So what brings you here?” Aside from the glaringly obvious.

Zhao Fu pouts childishly in a way that Zhan Yao has to suppress an eyeroll. "Eh? Can't I just visit my lovely cousin for no apparent reason at all?” Fu asks in a sugary sweet tone that makes Yao want to gag.

Yao stares at him impassively until Fu caves in and he looks up to the heavens, probably praying for patience. Yao knows the typical nurturing, warm and loving omega behavior missed him when god had been giving out such traits, but there's no need for Fu to look at him like he's killed his firstborn. 

“Would it kill you to be a nice omega for once?”

“Yes.” Yao deadpans. Shooting him point blank. He hates how society generally views omegas as these amazingly empathetic and sensitive, fuzzy feelings type of people. Because he's anything but. “I actually was in the middle of work. Did you have anything else you needed to ask me or need help with or you just decided it's a good idea to bother me today?”

Zhao Fu, seemingly surrendering to the inevitability of a bitchy Yao, decides to glance at the clock, and then proceeds to send him a disappointed frown. “Look at you, you're not eating on time again. Its 2PM already."

Diversion tactic. Because of course he'd do that.

"I'm not hungry." He tells Zhao Fu to which the other chooses to be contradictory by arranging the food containers and opening them on the table pointedly. The delicious aroma makes his stomach clench, making a liar out of him despite not actually hungry enough to require food yet. It warms his heart that Fu occasionally brings sustenance or give him stern reminders to eat on time. Though his cousin also has the infuriating habit of reminding him of being too much of a workaholic, too reclusive, too skinny and never failing to insult him about how fucking delicate he is, he appreciates the gesture all the same.

Even though he'd rather eat his students’ migraine inducing failing test papers first than tell him that.

Zhao Fu points his chopsticks threateningly at him. Any closer and he is taking the eating utensils and shove them up his cousin’s nose. Damn. He's cranky as hell. This time of the year never get any easier.

"Don't give me that excuse. I know how one-track minded you can get when working. If I left you to your devices you'd probably sooner starve to death than realize you're hungry. Here. Shut up and eat. I brought you some of your favorite congee."

Though food seems like a wonderful idea, Yao just doesn't have the appetite, stomach churning from merely looking at all the food that's laid out. Pre-heat nausea and jitters are a fucking pain in the ass.

"Zhao Fu." he tries but the other man cuts him off rather rudely. "Eat or I'll force feed this to you. Take your pick." He looks at the calendar. “I know what's coming up, you're going to need your strength.”

Zhan Yao’s lips curl before giving in to his fate and grabs a single bread stick to forcefully shove into his mouth, complimenting it with the bowl of hot congee that Zhao Fu strongly offers. He manages a swallow and winces at the burn. Amitabah, his stomach is suddenly hell bent on torturing him, demanding to be fed and fed well. But at the same time the acid in his gut is also revolting against the sudden presence of sustenance after going so long without.

"There? Happy?" Yao grumbles after finishing a half of the bowl of congee with difficulty, and a quarter of the bread stick.

Zhao Fu hums satisfied and Zhan Yao barely forces down the urge to reach across the table and smack his forehead. He’s beginning to feel queasy, regrets giving in to the man's needling. He should have hypnotised him to drop the subject and leave.

Familial obligation doesn't let him unfortunately.

"So how was your day?” He asks, an effort to change the subject before Zhao Fu makes true to his threat and force feeds him the rest of the bread stick. He looks to be contemplating the miantao and dumplings too. “Any new cases that need my assistance?"

"Nah, no need for your psychology tricks Di. It's just Bai Yutong again, the crazy bastard.”

Oh. Yao hopes the hitch in his breath didn't reach his cousin's ears. He bites his lower lip, suppressing the urge to sigh like a lovesick, brain-addled fool at the mention of Bai Yutong, the alpha mob boss that has been giving Fu and the rest of the Hong Kong Police Force grief. The same man whose case Yao had been asked to consult on two years prior and one on which he had developed quite the unhealthy obsession ever since. 

Bai Yutong leads a group of criminals called the White Dragons. He is a genius, that much has been obvious from the get go, always managing to escape the police forces’ grubby clutches even when they put the most promising brains together to try and capture the elusive mob boss. The way Bai Yutong executed his crimes and avoided arrest with ease over these years had been nothing short of astounding.

Bai Yutong seems to always be ten steps ahead of the Hong Kong Police Force’s best and brightest. His gorgeous brain interests Yao, he wants to be able to unravel the puzzle that is Bai Yutong. Zhan Yao is not afraid to admit, he might just also be a little bit in love.

From the surface information he’s gathered so far, even with the man suffering from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, he still remains to have a certain high level of control over the illness as it against all odds seem to compliment his typical alpha attributes quite well. Any lesser alpha would already be frotting at the mouth, overrun by instinct by the tratorious disorder. He's a walking enigma that Bai Yutong. Simply put, he fascinates him.

Very few could make it to Yao's radar, but Yutong had proven to be a worthy obsession. It also doesn't hurt that the man is very easy on the eyes. The fact that he's an alpha doesn't interest him as much as his brain does. He had an alpha lover once and up to this day, the memories of what he had to go through in his hands still gives him bad palpitations. 

It's a good thing he never believed the fairytale like stories he heard as a child of an alpha omega pair. Setting oneself up for failure always help ease the feelings of disappointment. His relationship was far from the idealistic views society has of that dynamic. 

Yao knows he’s one of the dying gender and should have been popping out kids the second he reached eighteen, the standard age acceptable to mate. He's forever grateful to the Zhaos for helping him manage his heats else he would have been sold to the highest and desperate alpha bidder to have a gazillion kids with, anti-human trafficking laws be damned.

“What did he do this time?” Zhan Yao asks even if technically he already knows the answer. He has to keep up pretenses that the last time he looked into anything Bai Yutong related had been two years ago after all. Not that he'd been keeping a close eye and ear for any new information he could get his hands on about the interesting alpha in present time.

“He did a heist today. Although the department had a pretty foolproof plan laid out, and had surrounded the entire perimeter, somehow the slippery eel of a bastard still managed to dodge us and escape." Zhao Fu complains plaintively, shoving food in quick succession into his mouth that currently resembles more of a black hole than a part of his anatomy.

“So… nothing new then.” Yao says with one fine eyebrow raised. Tone just a little bit to the side of condescending. “Just the usual.”

“Can’t you sound even a little bit sympathetic?”

Zhan Yao tuts, willing the smirk from showing on his face, tamping down the pride he feels for Bai Yutong’s winning streak, of how he almost makes a joke out of the police. "Aiya, you guys sure are getting rusty. Or maybe Bai Yutong is really just that much of a master genius? The Hong Kong Police Force’s new recruits and the old ones could probably learn a thing or two from him." It’s the wrong thing to say, which is exactly why he does it as Fu suddenly lashes out angrily.

"Weh?!” He sort of explodes, rice pebbles flying out of his mouth as Yao shifts back, creating a bigger distance between them. ”What's with the attitude? You almost sound like you're admiring him.” Zhao Fu says incensed and he tries not to laugh in the face of his cousin’s indignation. He watches him fume before he flat out deflates, probably realizing Yao can barely be held responsible for telling the truth and calling it what it is. “Alright fine! Bai Yutong is smart. Maybe almost as smart as you. But it doesn't change the fact he's a huge fucking pain in my ass. It won’t kill you to show me a little bit of sympathy. And the last thing I need is you developing a crush on that alpha asshole.”

Too late. What he feels for Yutong is way past a crush and nowhere near as asinine to be called as such.

“Just because I'm omega doesn't mean I pant for every damned alpha I see.” Yao shoots back, putting up the front of showing offense to Fu’s generalization.

Though if he is to be perfectly honest, the perception that omegas easily turn into bumbling idiots entirely governed by their ovaries because of an alphas presence does irk him and makes him want to hit something.

Because he'd been that very same bumbling omega idiot that he despises just a few weeks ago. 

Zhao Fu raises his hands in a placating gesture and apologizes to which Yao easily forgives him. They continue with their meal for a time, Fu scarfing down everything on his plate while Yao tries to finish the cold congee, eager to finally tell him to go.

“Speaking of alphas. How's William?” Zhao Fu asks, gaze narrowing suspiciously when his body quickly goes rigid despite himself. Before Zhao Fu can open his big mouth, Yao quickly regains his composure and says nonchalantly. “We broke up. Three weeks ago.” Automatically, he tugs his sleeves down, a nervous tick he developed that he continues to loathe while he’d been with William. He tugs the sleeve lower, suddenly self conscious, concealing the scars and bruises he hides away from the outside world.

He stops Zhao Fu’s meaningless platitudes. “Don't say you’re sorry, Zhao Fu. I'm not.”

When the Zhao family first heard of how their cold and uncaring omega charge found an alpha lover, they'd been over the moon by the news, sighing moronically about how it must be a dream come true for Yao. 

For a time, Yao thought so as well, naively unaware that it was just the beginning of a nightmare. 

 

###

 

Zhao Fu leaves in 15 minutes, but not before cleaning up the desk and putting all of the leftovers, the untouched containers of food directly beside Zhan Yao’s desk where he can’t miss it, along with a somber instruction to eat on time like a damn normal human being.

After he’s done grading his papers, he decides to go home, making sure he brings along the food Zhao Fu left for his nourishment. He actually doesn’t want to see his cousin cry - it’s not a pretty sight - because he forgot to feed himself again. He just barely makes it out of the Psychology Department when his phone vibrates in his pocket, the ringtone telling him he has a text. Careful with the bags of food, he fishes the phone out and reads the contact number, frowns.

From: William

Xiao Bing, can we talk about this? You can't just leave without-

 

Yao quickly presses the delete message option before he could fully read the entirety of William’s nonsense. He has no intention of hearing or reading his excuses. He’s forgiven him five times, and not because of any sense of lingering love - that ship has sailed months ago never to return - but because of his ingrained respect for the Zhaos who kept lamenting about how much of a waste it would be to let an alpha of William’s caliber go. And so he felt obligated to give William one more chance to clean up his act.

But he had enough. It's always the same damn song and dance whenever they get back together. 

There's nothing protective in that man. Alphas are supposed to be protective of their mates or prospective mates. But William had nothing to offer him but pain and humiliation. Yao hates being generalized and it would be hypocritical of him to generalize William based on his gender as well, but even so, Yao still has the core instincts of an omega no matter how much he might tell himself such things are beneath him. The need for an alpha mate, to fall in love and have kids with, a home, is still there.

He can’t really say the same for William.

For the five years they've been together, William couldn't even spare him a breath to breach the subject of a bonding mark, to marry him like a proper alpha should. Now that he's no longer thinking with his damned ovaries where William is concerned, it has become glaringly clear how much he didn’t really feel anything for him - if he even loved him at all - apart from the usual smug pride of landing himself a prized omega lover. He's done with his apologies and excuses. He meant what he said. He’s cutting off whatever they had between them for good this time. In hindsight, it was a damn blessed luck he didn't get hitched to the bastard.

It's too late when he realizes the likelihood of William waiting for him at the University gates is pretty high.

The moment he spots him, with his damn cruiser with its pretentious flashing lights, the familiar stirrings of cold fear begin to claw its way up his back. He's had a rough day, Zhao Fu’s visit aside, he's tired and not in the mood to deal with William’s crap. And he’s not about to risk himself getting exposed to the ex with his damned pre-heat hormones slithering all over the place salivating for an alpha to mate.

The car door opens and William steps out, his stupid puppy eyes - that he has told himself will never be able to dupe him into forgiving his sadistic streak - on full display. He stands tall and proud, stance strong and sure and despite the fear, Yao has to bite down on the aroused exhale from leaving his lips.

Five years together and yet they never mated, with William always saying some nonsense excuse or another as to why he's never there when Yao's heat decides to give him hell. All the sexual frustration has been mounting all these years and though finally mating William is the last thing he'd want to do, his lizard omega brain and hormones just wants.

“Xiao Bing! Enough of this drama, come with-”

“Stay right there! Don't you fucking move!” Yao yells at his approaching figure, stamping resolutely down on the strong desire to climb him like a tree. But damn he looks good. William opens his mouth, another set of lies on the ready. He doesn't have time for this and he's more than afraid his resolve will easily snap if he doesn't get out of there soon. 

Yao takes a step back and makes a run for it.

It occurs to him belatedly that he's really out of shape and has to mentally berate himself for not listening to his cousin’s pestering of taking yoga classes. Living his sedentary lifestyle coupled with his bad eating habits, it's no wonder his heart feels like it wants to give out on him after a minute of running towards the highway, all the while looking behind him, cursing that he hasn't lost William’s car at all. 

By some miracle, the plastic bags are still in one piece when he reaches the public street near the traffic lights. The red give way to green as frustration rise up his throat and he makes a split second decision.

"Drive!" Yao blurts out after yanking the nearest car door open, a white pompous color that probably costs his entire year’s salary. Idly, he wonders which overconfident asshole leaves his car door unlocked while driving. He looks back behind through the window pane and makes a sound resembling somewhat that of a dying cat as he spots William’s car in the intersection. He turns to the driver who's probably looking at him like he's lost his marbles.

“Did you really just order me to drive? What is this, an action movie?” The man says, shooting him a plaintive glare, which quickly dissolves into a look of concern, probably because Yao had just frozen the second the other man’s scent reached his nostrils.

An alpha. He just got into a car with an alpha.

Out of the fire and into the fucking frying pan. 

Zhan Yao swallows audibly, prepared to hypnotise this person to drive, no matter how unethical, if it means he can get this night over with. He's supposed to still have three more days before his heat sets in, and yet he feels himself spiral into a daze of need and want.

The lights inside the car turn on, and he squints against the brightness, before he's being yanked forward by the collar. He's suddenly too close to the person's face and getting a lungful of alpha scent. Yao groans pitifully, lips parting in a needy moan and latching onto a strip of pale neck skin directly over the pulse point.

“Holy fuck. Are you… shit. Shit, you're not okay. You're in heat.” The genuine concern in the alpha’s voice helps with the fog. Yao looks up, intent to use what little control he has left to unstick himself from the man and get the hell away, only to get his breath stolen from him upon seeing familiar dark sharp eyes that he's only seen on paper or screen.

He’s dreaming, it's the only reason why he's seeing the face he's currently seeing. He's in a fevered heat induced dream. He's most probably locked up in his room now with the Zhaos, going in and out of consciousness, begging to be filled of something, someone that just isn't there and so his fracturing heat-driven mind has conjured up this scenario.

“Are you in trouble?” A pause as the other man shifts closer to check Yao's window and he feels fucking wet at the proximity. “Are you running from someone?”

“Alpha.” Yao gasps, not quite sure if what he means is the alpha in front of him or the alpha he's trying to lose. But this one is close and he has to-

“Hey.” Bai Yutong's chastising tone shouldn't be so hot. He realizes too late that the pitiful whine he hears is coming from him as he's pulled off the man's strong graceful neck where his scent is the strongest. “Focus. Who's after you? I don't see any bond mark. But I need to know if this is going to be a damned rescue or a kidnapping. Look at me and stop sniffing.”

“Ex.” Yao manages to whisper as fingers practically dig onto his thin forearms. “Violent stalker ex. Need him gone. Can't see me like this. Don't want to-”

“Yeah. Okay, alright.” Yutong grits his teeth, a tick to his jaw and a look of determination crossing his face. “I get the picture.” 

Yao belatedly realizes that his sleeves have dropped down his wrists and Yutong's gaze is fixed on them. He tries to fight the wince he feels coming the second he himself sees the healing rope burns and bruises decorating a stark contrast to his pale skin. The memories that unbiddenly always come with the injuries is enough to somehow douse the heat and arousal he previously might have had. 

He hastily tries to cover the incriminating marks of his weakness and rasps. “Please just- I just need to lose him. Once we're able to do that I promise to step out of your car and never see you again.” No way in fucking hell, his lizard omega brain rails against his better judgment. He tells it to shut up.

“Which one is it?” Bai Yutong asks.

“The red cruiser. Hard to miss.”

Bai Yutong's expression darkens as he starts the engine, eyes turning on the road. There's a tick to his jaw, sharp gaze narrowing into slits as he looks at the rear view mirror.

“Not a chance I’m letting you go. Especially not in your condition.” Bai Yutong tells him gravely, voice so low and deep he almost sounds like he's growling. It strikes Yao in a breathless gasp as the engines roar to life that Yutong is fast resembling a furious protective alpha whose mate’s safety has been threatened and is out for blood, demanding retribution.

Zhan Yao tries his hardest not to preen, to not fucking close the scant distance between them and climb into his lap from seeing the possessiveness in his sharp, blisteringly hot gaze. He puts all his focus in not actually upchucking what he'd had for lunch instead as they turn a sharp corner.

“Sweet Jesus, are you trying to kill us?” Zhan Yao half-yells fingers scrabbling for the roof support as Bai Yutong drives and maneuvers his car in a speed and with the skill that he's sure is illegal at least in 15 different cities.

Because of course he'd do illegal shit. Mob boss and all that.

“Seat belt.” Bai Yutong commands, and the deep, dark gravelly tone of it sends a thrill down Zhan Yao's spine. Just the sound of his voice makes Zhan Yao want to fall to his knees and do everything for him.

He mentally smacks himself. Focus! And stop thinking with your damned hormones.

“Since I'm your knight in shining armor right now. Let me introduce myself, my name is-”

“You’re Bai Yutong.” Zhan Yao says and has to bite back a gasp when his lower abdomen cramps hard. “The infamous leader of the White Dragons. I know about you. Your face has been in the papers, in public cautionary news outlets, the TV. The police can't pin you down. You’re practically a legend.”

Zhan Yao flinches. Is he actually fucking fanboying? Feeding the alpha’s ego? So what? So he would help him through this blasted heat?

Bai Yutong smiles from ear to ear and somehow the image of it makes Yao want to simultaneously slap and kiss him. “Ahh, a fan then.” He makes a sharp turn then glances back at Zhan Yao. “You're in luck. Not every day you get to see your idol in the flesh.” he says, looks him up and down, his Adam’s apple bobbing enticingly. Their eyes meet. Bai Yutong hastily turns his gaze back on the road. “Though I suppose the circumstances could have been better.” Like Yao not stinking up the enclosed space with his damned pheromones for starters.

“I can't help but ask, what's the story there? In that ex of yours?” Bai Yutong drawls.

“Nothing much to tell. We broke up. Guy can't get a clue that I'm not his property.” He curses. “I just need to lose him for tonight.”

“And the bruises and burns?”

“Unrelated.” Zhan Yao instantly replies, which just serves to completely give himself away.

“Right.” Bai Yutong says, sending him a dubious look. “And I'm the Prime Minister of the country.” He opens the glove compartment and honest to God takes a small towel out and some spray bottle that he hands to Zhan Yao.

“What?” he asks, blinking, fighting off the fog that’s coming back with vengeance.

“You're sweating all over my leather seats. Put your bag and the food bags over the dash and wipe yourself down. You look like a drowned cat.”

Zhan Yao bristles but chooses to keep his mouth shut. Not exactly a hard thing to do as he feels close to that moment again when he's reduced to one word needy gasps and groans. He rids himself of the bag and food containers and looks back, relieved that he can't spot William’s car anymore. Yao rights himself again and studies the bottle in his hand.

“It's a beta cologne. Spray some on yourself, and the car if you would please, before I do something stupid.” Bai Yutong instructs, his voice has gone a deep baritone that is really messing up with Yao's fraying self-control.

Zhan Yao chooses to do something about his stupid instinct to mate and starts wiping the sweat off his face and at his neck. The faster the better so he can douse himself with the damned beta cologne. His eyes dart to the side, catching Bai Yutong's sharp eyes seemingly transfixed on him. 

“Do you mind?” Zhan Yao tells him pointedly, popping two buttons on his suit jacket as he continues on with wiping the sweat and the stink of his pheromones off his skin. He doesn't quite register the low pleased moan he makes when the air conditioning hikes up a notch and he feels the cold air caress his neck, his collarbones down to his chest.

“I don't see him anymore. Thank you.” Zhan Yao says once he's done. He hates that he's going to have to cut this short. If he has any hope of not completely losing his mind, he has to get out of the car at the soonest possible opportunity and call Zhao Fu to yell at him and come pick him up. But at the same time he can't just let Yutong go without any hope of meeting again. Hopefully when he isn't gagging to carry his babies. “You can drop me off at the next bus stop and I'll take it from there. If you need me to pay for your gas for helping me out, I can give you my number and I can pay you in cash another time.” he tells him, leaving the invitation open ended, leaving Bai Yutong to make the decision.

Bai Yutong’s hand twitches and the locks suddenly click shut. Zhan Yao’s omega brain against all odds pumps a fist in triumph.

“You’re stuck with me. I don’t want someone who’s working with the police, no matter how indirectly, and no matter how pretty.” He pauses and licks his lips as he faces Yao in a way that should be illegal, the bastard, “run their pretty little mouth that they've just had an encounter with me when I should still be out of town. You're with me until I say otherwise.”

“I'm going into heat soon you asshole.”

“Obviously.” Bai Yutong says and something red flashes in his eyes. Yao swallows audibly, suddenly knowing for certain that he's screwed. Literally. He's just triggered an alpha into a rut.

Zhan Yao tests the car handle and finds it in fact locked. The thrill of being alone with Bai Yutong, a strong, virile alpha, and the sense of danger he seems to exude because of his reputation is sending a steady stream of arousal to Zhan Yao's ovaries. “Are you kidnapping me?!” he asks outraged, at Yutong, at William, at himself, for not spraying the beta scent sooner. And how did Bai Yutong found out about his short stint with helping out the Hong Kong Police Force?

“I have my ways.” Bai Yutong replies, white knuckling the steering wheel like its taking all of his self-control to maintain a perfectly civil persona even when he's obviously in rut. 

“You know of me?”

“Let's just say I had been keeping tabs on you, Professor Ji Xiaobing.” Bai Yutong says and Yao feels his tightening chest loosen because Bai Yutong at least doesn't seem to know his true identity, or his real name. “Although I gotta say, you turning out being an omega was not something I was made aware of, or even thought about.” he says, craning his neck to regard Yao with obvious hunger. His pupils are blown, irises gone blood red, a mark of an unmated, very interested alpha. This… ThIs is how it feels to be wanted and to want desperately back. Yao could not fight this even if he tried. “But here you are and here I am.”

Zhan Yao peers at him under his lashes and simply needs. He tilts his face up, showing unmarked pale neck in a clear show of submission and he wants to punch himself for falling so easily for those eyes and those pale pink lips and massive shoulders and fuck it. “Yeah?” Yao asks, breath hitching. “What’s do you intend to do about it?”

“Let me take care of you kitten.” Bai Yutong proposes and Yao is pretty sure he’s gotten himself wet this time. “I’d be so good to you. You'd never want another again.”

Through the thick cloying scent of lust and need, the words give Zhan Yao pause. He has enough self-preservation left to try and fight off his instincts, remind himself how much of a bad idea this is going to be. Bai Yutong is one of the highest profile criminals of Hong Kong and neighboring Asian countries. Getting close to him is surely only going to pose problem after problem. And yet the thought of another empty and painful heat with nothing and nobody to help him through is excruciating to think about. Plus, he triggered Bai Yutong into a rut because of his damned pheromones. He feels a certain sense of responsibility. He knows first hand how bad it gets to not have someone close when you most need it. He refuses to think of some nameless omega or beta woman that Bai Yutong probably keeps around for his own needs.

Zhan Yao throws caution to the wind and circles his fingers around Bai Yutong's forearm on the steering wheel and practically purrs in his ear. If this is going to be one of those one time things, he might as well enjoy it. “Take me. Fill me. For now, I'm all yours Bai Yutong.”


	2. Kitten Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy we're alive ! xD sorry it took long !~ A HUGE HUGE Thanks to my Dearest Unnie <3 you're a life saver ;_;
> 
> She also created the cover for this fic ! please shower her with lots of love ~ ! :D
> 
> And btw so to those who already read the first version of the story I suggest you read the chapter I again thankies~
> 
>  
> 
> Notice: This chapter contains dubious consent between the main CP due to the nature of heats and ruts in the A/B/O setting.
> 
> This was beta-read XOXO

 

 

\----------

When Bai Yutong planted several fake sightings of his operations four districts over, he allowed himself enough breathing room to not think of the intricacies of the business, making a conscious effort to put all his focus and attention to commemorating his parents' and betrothed’s death anniversary.

The time of the year always took a toll on his mental and emotional state no matter how many decades have passed. Bai Yutong needed to make sure that when he visited their final resting place, the police would not be kicking doors down uninvited. He refused to be held responsible for any lives meeting an abrupt end if they pissed him off enough by ruining the memorial.

Bai Yutong was many things, a thief first and foremost, but he's not a killer. Although his losses taught him to play dirty, to build an empire that can provide a steady flow of cash in his quest for justice to the murders of the most important people in his life, motivating him to never let the cruelty of his past push him into a pit of despair, the experiences also instilled in him a loathing of violence as an easy solution. To protect himself and those he loves, he will use lethal force when he must, but he'll never take any pleasure in it, especially when he knew from personal experience the disastrous effects violence could cause in a person's life.

In the tender age of eight, he'd not only lost his parents and in-laws, but had also lost his best friend, his omega, Zhan Yao, in a bloody massacre that became just another one of the cold cases that the authorities were too inept to solve. The loss of his mother and father hurt, but there was nothing as excruciating as a severed mate bond. Zhan Yao and he had been too young for mating bite marks, but Zhan Yao was already his on a cellular level. They were born only a year apart on the same day, the Bai and Zhan families blessed with an alpha and omega pair for children to continue the family line; already belonged to each other and loved each other even before their secondary genders presented. They did everything together, always a united front against the adults, and had always been in each other's lives. Until they weren't.

Twenty one years later and Yutong could still remember the exact moment he felt him die.

Yutong did not need the police and their inane attempts of arresting him to further disrupt his mood. The day was almost over and he just wanted to spend another night in the silence of his home with a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc that he kept for such bleak occasion. Yangyang, his adopted son, has been sent to stay with his second cousin, Xiao Chi. Yutong didn't trust himself to be around the recently presented alpha male six-year old when his son's alpha temperament could clash with his. Yutong would rather be alone in his grief and anger as he tried to erase the bitter memories of a past he's always trying to forget but never could.

The last thing Bai Yutong expected to happen so late at night was to run across the HongKong Police Force One-Time Consultant, Professor Ji Xaobing. That the man turned out to be a distressed omega in need definitely came as a surprise. With the thoughts of his own late omega taking front and center stage in his still mourning heart and mind, Yutong's alpha instincts easily went haywire. The rich and ripe scent of the omega's oncoming heat only exacerbated the rush of protectiveness in his veins.

And so here Bai Yutong sits on the driver's seat, white knuckling the steering wheel as his instincts threaten to overtake. The crimson glint of his pupils is damning. He's never been triggered to a rut before, and he both despises and finds exhilaration at the possibilities it brings.

The perpetually plotting part of his psyche knows that getting involved with Zhao Fu's relative, the one currently co-leading the investigation for his crimes and frothing at the mouth for his arrest, can only mean trouble. He's done some background check on the Professor, publicly known as a beta male, and knows that Zhao Fu is plenty protective of his cousin. In hindsight, that should have been clue enough to the truth regarding the Professor's secondary gender.

An omega consulting on police business is unheard of. With the omega population at an all time low, society in general would not have stood for an omega in the middle of a crime scene or be involved with a case, directly or indirectly putting them on the path of criminals.

The fact that he'd consulted on Bai Yutong's case, leading to his almost arrest a year ago, had pushed his buttons. No one else came close to understanding him, or reading his actions as he intended them to be, buried in a miasma of strategies he always takes into account before operating a heist. Not until Ji Xiaobing. For a time, the Professor had been a constant in his thoughts, crowding out everything else. Ma Han, his second in command, had once called him out on his obsession, and Bai Yutong had to forcibly drop everything he had on Ji Xiaobing just to save face.

"Alpha... please." The keening noise coupled by the wet nip against the shell of his ear goes straight to Bai Yutong's cock, sending shivers of anticipation curling up his spine. 

This simply won't do. His ironclad-control hangs by a thread. Yutong senses that it won't be long before he's reduced to nothing but the all encompassing need to mate. He can always kick the omega out of his car, but finds the idea wholly repugnant. Ji Xiaobing has seen him and the whole reason behind his faux sightings would have been all for nothing if he tattles to the police that he is in the Capital. Plus, he can't find it in himself to chase him away.

There's something familiar in the Professor, beyond the prior research he'd done on him, that he just couldn't place.

He thinks of his Zhan Yao, imagining this very exact same predicament happening to his dear omega and a tumultuous growl crawls out of his throat. This omega is unmated so he's not going to be stepping on anybody's tail, and Ji Xiaobing himself said how much he doesn't want to be caught by his ex. Had went as far as enticingly offered himself up to him. Who is he to refuse such beautiful temptation?

Bai Yutong is going to do something stupid, but he's not about to make something permanent out of this encounter. He has to make sure. It's really a shame that the only omega he found himself halfway interested in had to have close relations with a cop.

Spotting a gas station up ahead, he quickly swerves off the road. Xiaobing moans beside him and the gold in his gaze, the utter lust and fire in them flays him alive. Bai Yutong's jaw clench, teeth grinding in self-restraint. He needs supplies first. Condoms for one. Because the last thing he wants to happen is impregnating an unmated omega that isn't even his.

____________

Zhan Yao knows a bad idea when he sees one and through the thick fog of arousal, he's lucid enough to deduce this can't end well. Admiration for Bai Yutong aside, the simple fact that he is a criminal hasn't changed and Zhan Yao should know better than gallivanting with the enemy. 

But then he takes one look at the alpha's side profile and rationality and logical thinking loses its weight. Zhan Yao simply wants and the mere thought of another night alone, with no alpha, desired or not, (William doesn't count. He'd rather eat a bullet than get close to that bastard again) to help him through his heat has him shriveling up inside. The desperation is strong enough to make him fantasize of tying Bai Yutong down until Zhan Yao is completely satisfied and he's thoroughly milked him dry.

"Wait here. Don't move." Bai Yutong orders, and the deep guttural growl of his voice sends Zhan Yao's insides into a frenzy that he starts leaking.

Fuck.

"Where are you going?" Zhan Yao manages to ask, fingers clamping down on Bai Yutong's bicep before he can make it out of the car. He clenches his thighs together, the heel of a hand pressing down on his rapidly growing problem. Bai Yutong's gaze zero in on his groin and the almost manic look in his scarlet eyes soften somehow.

Lips are suddenly claiming his own in a deep, searing kiss that makes Zhan Yao's heart stutter in his chest, fingers cradling the back of his head as Bai Yutong licks into his mouth, which ends too soon. He feels Bai Yutong's gentle caress on his cheek even as another cramp makes him hiss. "I'll be right back. Just wait a little more and I'll take such good care of you. I promise."

Opening eyes he doesn't remember closing, Zhan Yao licks his lips, torn between wanting to pull Bai Yutong back against his body or run out of the car before he could make a complete ass of himself. Taking a steadying breath, he loosens his grip on Bai Yutong's bicep to nod his head. "Hurry please."

"I will." Bai Yutong replies and kisses him one more time. He's a damn good kisser than he almost comes right and there. The alpha sends him a disarming smile, promising a lot of wicked things that makes Zhan Yao weak. He watches Bai Yutong rush forward to the station store feeling dazed before he slumps against the car seat, adjusting himself. He groans when he feels wetness saturating his entrance, ass clenching at nothing, the empty sensation rapidly turning unbearable.

The phone vibrating inside his front pocket tears a gasp out of him.

In between grunts and groans of part pleasure part discomfort, Zhan Yao fishes the phone out and squints at the too bright light assaulting his retinas. He goes rigid upon seeing his cousin's name flashing like an accusation on the screen, like rivulets of ice water trickling down the back of his shirt, enough to douse the heat that's set on a constant simmer under his skin.

Like the early morning fog lifting and giving way to the rising sun, Yao inwardly curses, his situation suddenly clear. What the hell is he doing?

"Zhao Fu." Zhan Yao answers the call by way of greeting, hating the way his voice quivers at the last syllable when another flare of arousal shoots through him. Though Bai Yutong is no longer in close proximity, the car's closed interior carries the robust musky scent of the alpha and he can't fucking think like a rationale, responsible adult. 

Get out. He needs to get out.

"Where the hell are you?" Zhan Yao can't help but shrink at the sheer worry he hears in Zhao Fu's voice. Though he likes to pretend he merely tolerates the family he's been saddled with since the death of his parents, of a past that he can't even remember because of either being too young or simply because of his lost memories, he actually cares about the Zhaos a great deal.

"I'm..." Zhan Yao trails off, swallowing thickly and slumping against the steel car door, legs too shaky to carry his weight. He cranes his neck from side to side, trying to figure out where his exact location is. He forces his legs to move away from the vehicle, away from the mob boss that he really should not have roused into fucking him, or triggered into a rut.

Zhan Yao doesn't know this street, and he can't see any notable landmark other than the gas station and... Bai Yutong's hulking form and sharp eyes coming his way.

He looks very attractive, masculine and virile, and Zhan Yao fantasizes for a split second how an alpha of his caliber can easily hold him down and give him everything.

"Bai Yutong." Zhan Yao gasps as the alpha's long strides eat up the distance between them in what feels like mere seconds. He grips Zhan Yao's wrist, not enough to hurt, but tight enough to be unforgiving, no chance for escape. And really, it's hardly the appropriate time to think about how good it would feel for the alpha to drive his sex into him with his wrists chained in that firm hold. Zhan Yao bristles, annoyed at himself. Clearly, this blasted heat is making him brain deceased when he's fantasizing about such a scenario, considering his trauma and aversion to anything binding him down.

"Who are you talking to?" Bai Yutong's eyes are suspicious as he snatches the phone from Zhan Yao's slack grip. Idly, he wonders what he wanted to purchase when he's not carrying anything. Then again, Bai Yutong probably ran out the second he spotted Zhan Yao try to make a run for it. Though he's not entirely sure if he did have the intention to escape.

Zhao Fu's voice comes out loud and clear enough from the tinny speakers to give him away. Zhan Yao is not under the illusion that Bai Yutong doesn't know the man's name who has been investigating him, and Zhan Yao's relationship to said officer of the law. Going by the things he said earlier, Bai Yutong's done his fair share of digging into his enemy's background. A background that involves Zhan Yao's public and only known identity. 

"Did you call him?" Bai Yutong interrogates.

Zhan Yao bites his lower lip, forcibly fighting against the instinct of wanting to please the alpha. He absolutely has every right to not explain himself.

Having studied Bai Yutong's psychological profile for the good part of the year, Zhan Yao has come to the conclusion that he's not the forceful type. He actually seems to abhor violence. Moreover, Zhan Yao is more than half convinced that if he said no, that he changed his mind, Bai Yutong would probably let him go. However, that's a psychological profile of a regular alpha Bai Yutong. As these things typically turn out in his studies of alpha behavior, there's a big chance that he's not going to be as magnanimous or as respecting of any change in consent if he's already too deep into his rut, upstairs brain no longer in full cooperation.

"No. It's Zhao Fu who called. He's my cousin." Zhan Yao replies, a weak attempt at pacifying the glazed-eyed alpha. His ruby eyes, like two pools of congealed blood have so much hunger in them that Zhan Yao somehow feels like some innocent woodland creature ready to be devoured. And not entirely opposed to the devouring. "He always checks on me. He's worried that I..."

Zhan Yao's back hits the car door, Bai Yutong's large body pressing against his own from chest to knee. The mouth latching against his neck, and the hand pulling at the hem of his shirt to grasp at his naked hip short-circuits Zhan Yao's brain cells and robs him of much needed air. 

"Bai Yutong." Zhan Yao moans, unconsciously tilting his neck to the side to give him better access to the sensitive skin there. He's sucking kisses so close to Zhan Yao's mating gland, and he both delights and worries at the possibility of the alpha, still practically a stranger, marking him with the bond bite when they're both not as lucid as he would like them to pretend. Bai Yutong growls and another moan escapes Zhan Yao's parted lips, louder this time, especially when he feels the very obvious evidence of the alpha's desire insistently rubbing against his own. "Ngh. We can't. Not here."

"Mine." The way Bai Yutong proclaims his possession of Zhan Yao against his ear before trapping the delicate cartilage in between his teeth only serve to flare up the arousal already blanketing him like a heat wave. "Don't talk about others when you're with me."

"I won't. I'm sorry." Zhan Yao soothes instantly, his subconscious and his weak omega core dancing in glee at hearing possessiveness in Bai Yutong's tone. He needs him. And he needs him now. There's no escaping this anymore. It was inevitable since the moment he opened the alpha's car door and ordered him to drive. Zhan Yao loops trembling arms around Bai Yutong's massive shoulders, welcoming every kiss and touch that leaves sparks of fire in its wake. He feels the man slip a leg between his thighs and starts rubbing in earnest, the pressure stealing gasps from his mouth and nearly driving him over the edge.

"You're mine. Say it." Though Bai Yutong sounds close to growling, near petulant in the way he says the command, there's a strange vulnerable quality to his voice that shoots Zhan Yao right through the heart, making his eyes sting with confusing tears. In the thick cloying scent of their combined heat, there's a sense of grief and loss. He doesn't understand where the emotions are suddenly coming from, but when Zhan Yao opens his mouth, telling Bai Yutong the words he wants to hear, somehow, the words almost sounds as irrefutably true as the sun rising from the east and setting in the west.

"I'm yours." Zhan Yao says and in the moment, he suddenly knows with all that he is that he's never said no truer words. "Take me home. Make me yours, Bai Yutong. And be mine."

___________

 

Awareness comes to Zhan Yao in increments, a sense of wrong hitting him when the aches and pains in his body register in his sleep-addled brain. He screws his eyes shut when a swathe of light slice through the window curtains. Zhan Yao blinks slowly, at least awake enough to know that those curtains definitely don't belong in his bedroom. Gingerly, he turns his neck to the side, the image of a tanned muscled back, with an equally muscled bicep making him stiffen. Get his guard up. Zhan Yao's eyes travel down the admittedly alluring curve of the man's spine, to the blankets barely covering a naked waist that leaves very little to the imagination, and goes slack-jawed. He chances a closer look, his gaze catching on the red lines that have blossomed on the man's shoulder blades. Are those... scratch marks?

And just like that, bits and pieces, flashes of a heat-filled night race through his thoughts. He shakes his head, a low burn of disbelief churning in his chest at the actions he'd taken.

The events leading up to this moment plays like a movie in his mind's eyes, as if he's an audience yelling at the character on screen not to venture into the woods because of the obvious danger there. But they don't listen and so their screams fill the darkness of the theater a mere minute after.

Though the idea is highly tempting, dignity doesn't allow Zhan Yao to scream.

He darts another glance at the sleeping alpha and has to violently curb the foolish urge to reach out and wrap his arms around the man's strong shoulders, to entwine their legs together and bury his nose against the crook of his neck where he knows from experience - vigorous, heated and sweat-drenched experience - his scent is the strongest.

He slept with Bai Yutong, the mob boss, the perceived personal thorn in the side of his cousin Zhao Fu. Fantasizing about Bai Yutong in the safety of his own space had been a simple exercise in indulgence, but here and now, promises of forever and you're mine, and I'm yours, in the throes of passion aside, this is looking to be more and more like a terrible mistake. 

A muted curse flies out of Zhan Yao's mouth as he tries to sit up. In the span of a minute, he's already forced himself to face the reality that moving will be unpleasant judging by the heaviness in his muscles, even if it's the good kind. But the straightforward act of sitting upright does not prepare him for the sheer magnitude of the soreness in his backside.

He feels something slick and thick slide down his inner thigh, and Zhan Yao feels a little faint when he discerns that more of the substance is trickling down with each movement. 

Oh god. Is that...?

In the muted darkness of Bai Yutong's bedroom, as their bodies collided, lips and tongue clashing, hands grappling and clawing at each other to rid of their too many clothes, even until the moment that Bai Yutong eased into him and Zhan Yao had clutched at his naked back, thighs interlocking around his hips with a kind of desperation akin to holding on for dear life, welcoming each thick and glorious inch of the alpha inside, the idea of protection had completely deserted him.

Was that the reason Bai Yutong stopped by the gas station? He intended to buy supplies, but Zhan Yao had stumbled out of his car, with his cousin on the phone and the sight of him had distracted the alpha from his task. Had this been his fault? 

Zhan Yao shakes his head, refusing to think about his utter and complete stupidity so early in the morning. He can't think about that right now, and the complications this foolish tryst may bring. Especially since he still has two days before his heat symptoms subside. He's on borrowed time, a moment of respite made possible by his biology to replenish strength and vitality before another round of intense sexual appetite to ensure higher chances for pregnancy.

First things first. He needs his clothes and his phone, dearly hoping he didn't forget the latter in the gas station. He's not entirely sure what happened to the device after Bai Yutong had confiscated it and proceeded to decorate his neck with bruises.

Zhan Yao's fingers swiftly come up to grab at his nape, prodding at the skin near the shell of his ear where the tiny bud of a mating gland resides. He grows cold, groaning when he feels the supposed unassuming ridge to be aching and swollen to the touch, a small amount of blood clinging to the pad of his finger when he brings it close to his face for inspection. He feels around the flesh surrounding the knotted skin. With his stomach falling somewhere on the floor, he draws with his fingers the unmistakable mark of a mating bite. Zhan Yao sucks in a breath, berating himself in futile attempt. He's so screwed. And not just literally. 

Zhan Yao forces himself into a state of calm, feeling a bit robbed that he can't hypnotize himself.

It's only a half bond. This could still work. For all Zhan Yao knows, he could have completely foregone giving Yutong an answering bite. He sure doesn't remember doing anything of the sort. The fact that he can taste a hint of copper in his mouth from the moment he woke up doesn't prove anything. He should inspect him. It's the most straightforward thing to do. Mind made up, he turns to look back at Bai Yutong's sprawled form and stills, muscles locking in place like a baby gazelle finding itself in the direct sights of a prowling tiger.

Bai Yutong is looking straight at him. He didn't even feel him move. Zhan Yao blinks, the two of them seemingly caught in a moment of what, he doesn't know, but there's a look in Bai Yutong's eyes that makes Zhan Yao think of amazement, wonder and confusion in equal measure. 

Zhan Yao opens his mouth, but before words could form, Bai Yutong's suddenly in his space and Zhan Yao's back hits the sheets, with the alpha hovering above him. The protest is on his lips, not to mention his backside is really tender dammit, but Bai Yutong silences him with those sharp eyes again before fingers cradle his cheeks as he stares at Zhan Yao in a dazed sort of fascination. His fingers move to caress his forehead, down the slope of his nose, the curve of his lips, the jut of his chin like Bai Yutong can't quite believe he's real. "What?"

"You're..." Bai Yutong chokes out, but he trails off and instead knocks their foreheads together in a gesture that somehow feels familiar but not to Zhan Yao. Bai Yutong is breathing shallow breaths. His expression, at least of what he's able to see, looks to be twisted in a kind of pain that Zhan Yao won't even wish on his worst enemy.

"Hey. Hey. Are you alright?" Zhan Yao asks, actually beginning to get worried for the alpha's mental state. "Bai Yutong." he tries again, gentler in his tone and spares a moment's disbelief that he's the one comforting an alpha.

Bai Yutong seems to come back to himself with his gentle coaxing, Zhan Yao noticing that the alpha's eyes are wet. Bai Yutong takes his hand and guides his fingers near the shell of his ear. Zhan Yao swallows hard, reality crashing in on him as soon as he feels the swollen nub there.

That's his answering bite. He's fully bonded to Bai Yutong. There's no use pretending this night never happened. The idea is almost enough to make him light-headed. Or maybe that's just his body threatening to give out on him after the rigorous night he had and he is yet to hydrate himself.

Bai Yutong finally answers his earlier question. "I'm fine. I'm..." How the alpha can appear so broken and hopeful at the same time is beyond Zhan Yao's capability of a psychologist to read. But one thing is for certain. The look in Bai Yutong's eyes is not the same as it was before. Something in him shifted between the night prior and that morning. Zhan Yao's not conceited enough to think that fucking him caused the shift. He's hardly a life changing lay.

Bai Yutong on the other hand. He was Zhan Yao's first and the thought of all the things they've done, all the promises, empty as they were, that they've given to each other, still makes his heart flutter and his stomach provide shelter to the butterflies suddenly residing there, despite his best efforts to stay detached at everything that's happened.

"How are you feeling?" Bai Yutong asks, seemingly recovered from whatever it was that caused him to look at Zhan Yao like he was the love of his life so cruelly taken away. Zhan Yao groans when he feels Bai Yutong's fingers prod at his still sore entrance. "This hurts?" he asks, and the way his voice goes soft as he says the words, like he doesn't want to upset Zhan Yao further makes his rapidly growing anger at being touched so casually disintegrate.

"Not really." Zhan Yao lies. Or maybe not exactly a lie. He feels sore and tender to the touch. But now that he's gotten used to the sensation, it's really more or less the kind of good ache that brings with it a sense of satisfaction. "I don't think I'd be able to walk comfortably just yet though." 

Zhan Yao realizes that they're both pointedly not talking about the fact that they failed to use protection the previous night. Zhan Yao's dripping entrance is damning evidence enough of their oversight, but then Bai Yutong's fingers venture further and he slips two digits inside. Zhan Yao jolts, his cock twitching and a moan escaping him, barely believing that he's still sensitive and easily pleasured in spite of the low simmering pain in his gut.

"Heats typically last three days." Bai Yutong points out like Zhan Yao hasn't been managing his heats in solitude for more than half his life.

"I'm aware." Zhan Yao shoots back, gaze involuntary travelling downward. All that expanse of golden soft skin and hard muscles is really not helping douse his renewed arousal. Zhan Yao admits that he feels a bit like a winner for landing an alpha with Bai Yutong's impressive physique in his ancient age of thirty-one.

"What do you intend to do after your heat ends?" Bai Yutong queries, and Zhan Yao almost wants to curse him for putting on such skillful poker face while he's casually fingering Zhan Yao as if he's got all the time in the world. "Going to report me, Professor?" 

Zhan Yao wishes its as easy as that. "No."

"Oh?" Bai Yutong didn't expect that, Zhan Yao can see it in the slight widening of his eyes, the purse of his lips. A hand wraps daintily around Zhan Yao's cock, stealing another gasp from his lips when Bai Yutong prods at the slit, stroking in time with the slow and easy slide of his fingers inside Zhan Yao. The pressure is barely existent and he soon realizes that the action has no intention of getting him off. Bai Yutong is keeping him just a little bit under the edge of climax and it's beginning to piss him off. 

"Yes, oh." Zhan Yao says, getting annoyed now. With strength he didn't think he still had, Zhan Yao lifts a leg to hook around the alpha's hip, heel digging into his lower back, urging him to get closer. "Are you just going to keep teasing me Bai Yutong or are you going to finish that?"

The wide and carefree, besotted smile lifting the corners of Bai Yutong's lips, coupled with the full airy laugh pouring out of him completely takes Zhan Yao by surprise. Bai Yutong finally cracked.

"Just as bossy as ever." he says, shaking his head in clear amusement, chuckles vibrating in his chest.

Zhan Yao is about to reach for his face and maybe slap some sense into him, but Bai Yutong catches his wrist and begins to press tender and soft kisses on the damaged skin. He murmurs of retribution, and of bastards that dared hurt Zhan Yao, of mine and omega, and never again. Bai Yutong lets his wrist go only to palm his face once more, right thumb affectionately stroking the thin skin of a cheekbone before pressing the entire length of his body against Zhan Yao. Bai Yutong claims his lips in a sweet, lingering kiss that makes Zhan Yao's toes curl, and shivers to racket up and down his spine. He feels Bai Yutong burrows deep into his soul, making a hearth and home, of warmth and tranquility, of finally, and mine, in his slowly melting icy heart.

"What was that about?" Zhan Yao asks after a considerable amount of time had passed when they parted. He blinks up at Bai Yutong, a lot in awe and more than a little confused. His kiss just now felt... different. More intimate. Personal. Unequivocally honest, like Bai Yutong just bared his soul and offered Zhan Yao his heart all in one breath.

"Nothing." Bai Yutong answers, completely vague and not giving anything away. "I'm just glad you're here." He adds, kissing him once more before closing his lips around the bond mark on Zhan Yao's neck. 

Zhan Yao's eyes flutter close, hips jerking at the sudden intense pleasure a stimulated bond mark brings. Who knew it could feel this good? Bai Yutong shifts in his embrace and with Zhan Yao still loose from last night's coupling, Bai Yutong slides right at home. Zhan Yao wraps his arms around Bai Yutong's neck, legs splaying wider as the alpha settles fully against him. His mouth closes in around the alpha's bond bite as well, with Bai Yutong gasping as much as Zhan Yao did upon the first stimulated contact.

They hold onto each other until they have a rhythm going, until Zhan Yao's awareness has narrowed down to the bliss of Bai Yutong's sweet and open-mouthed kisses, the sweat-slick press of their bodies gyrating in a hypnotic dance. Lost in the sensation of the alpha driving harder and deeper into Zhan Yao's core, until all that comes out of his gasping mouth is a mantra of the alpha’s name sounding like a prayer.

Zhan Yao doesn't know what awaits them after the end of this heat. All of the euphoria, the sheer joy and completeness of being in each other's arms could easily be taken away the second they joined the rest of the world. Bai Yutong is still him despite the bond, he's still wanted by the authorities and Zhan Yao is still himself, Professor, Author and Psychologist with close ties to the police.

They are pieces on opposite sides of the chess board of life. But right now, Zhan Yao refuses to feel guilt for the sensations Bai Yutong evokes not only in his body, but most assuredly in his heart. He's mated and Zhan Yao finds that he's never felt as happy as he is in that moment, encased within enemy arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Violent reactions? Feedback?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? and Violent reactions?@-@


End file.
